Research is currently being done to develop new optical sensors, some of which comprise quantum dots for greater design flexibility and improved optical efficiency.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.